What Their Hearts Really Wanted
by Rossnrachgal
Summary: This started out as a story from Daphne's point of view the moment after she left Niles on the balcony in "Something Borrowed, Someone Blue"? But I've added a chapter from Niles' perspective and plan to continue the story of that fateful day.
1. Daphne

This take place right after Daphne leaves Niles alone on the balcony in "Something Borrowed, Someone Blue."

"I'm sorry, my mind's made up. I think we should say goodnight now," Daphne found herself saying.

Niles glanced back at her, his heart clearly in shambles. But he was a gentleman and would never force Daphne into something she didn't want to do.

"Goodnight, Daphne," he softly replied.

"Goodnight, Dr. Crane," Daphne replied, unable to look him in the eyes anymore. She turned quickly and made her way back inside the hotel.

Daphne made her way through the loud crowd inside Frasier's room and hurried into the hallway, trying to take in everything that had just happened in the last few minutes. She knew she had to be alone and quickly found her way to her room, slamming the door shut behind her. Tears overcame her as she sat down on the bed. As in tradition, she would be spending the night before her wedding away from Donny. She was so thankful she had her own room tonight and knew she needed this time to comprehend everything she was feeling.

She wiped the tears from her face, but felt her body still trembling. Just a few months ago everything made sense in her life, she thought to herself. Despite her hesitations and vision about another man when Donny proposed, she had said yes anyway. Why in the world should she wait for a man that may not exist? Donny was kind and considerate, and she always enjoyed her time with him.

Daphne changed from her dress into her nightgown and washed the makeup off her face. She stared at herself in the mirror.

Everything changed the day she found about Niles' feelings for her. When the other Dr. Crane had unknowingly shared how Niles felt about her, she could only react with shock. How could this man have been in love with her all these years and never have said anything? He was such a good friend to her, and they had shared many near intimate moments, but she had never viewed him as anything more than a friend. Within days, however, she couldn't get him out of her mind. She talked about it with Roz and tried to convince herself that nothing was there. She loved Donny, and Niles loved Mel. But what was it about this man that she suddenly saw in such a different way? Was it his kindness, the goofy way he could be so smart and neurotic at the same time, or his kind and gentle smile? It was all of the above and so much more. He had made her laugh so many times over the years, and suddenly it was something she wanted in her life everyday.

For months she continued on as if nothing had changed. And in some moments, it was as if nothing had changed. She could spend a weekend with Donny and look forward to her future with him. But in the weeks leading up to the wedding, she could no longer deny how her feelings for Niles continued to grow.

Daphne knew she had to try and get some sleep tonight and put this behind her. Yes, it would be awkward at first the next time she saw Dr. Crane, but they would get through this. She would continue to treat Martin, but she wouldn't have to be around as much anymore. When the workday she was over, she would be able to return home to Donny.

She climbed into bed, but could only toss and turn for the next few hours. Why had she even told Frasier about her feelings, she thought? None of this would have happened if she had kept her thoughts to herself.

Daphne glanced up at the clock. 3:30 AM. In a matter of hours she would be saying "I do" to a man that was everything she should want in this life. It had now been six hours since Niles had declared his love for her. In that moment, all she wanted to do was say "I love you" back. But between Martin, Donny, and Mel barging into the room, she couldn't find a way to say it. Then the moment on the balcony happened. She finally kissed Niles, and it was the most passionate kiss she had ever shared with anyone. His tender lips were everything she had imagined they would be. The way he held her in his arms made her feel so safe. Though it was possibly the most romantic moment she had ever shared with anyone, her conscience had come over her. She owed it to Donny to end what was happening between them. I'm not the kind of person that cheats on my significant other, she thought.

She turned on her back and knew by this time she wasn't ever going to be able to get to sleep. She decided to get up and go walk around outside. Niles had been right. It was a beautiful evening and she could smell the scents he had described during their moment together. He is so sophisticated, Daphne caught herself thinking. But while he's so sophisticated, he's also got that cuteness and innocence about him that you don't expect from people in high society.

Daphne spent at least an hour pacing around the hotel gardens before finally deciding to go back to her room. Her wedding dress was hanging on the closet door. She had spent so much time picking out the perfect dress after Donny proposed. But now, the dress represented everything she no longer wanted in her life. She would put it on a few hours from now and go through with this though, right? She had to, didn't she?

By early the next afternoon, Daphne was in her dress, hair and makeup done, and putting on a brave face. Her mother and bridesmaids had been with her the entire morning, none of them aware of what she was truly feeling. They were all immersed in their own hair and makeup, and were all too busy running around making sure everything was ready for the big day.

Daphne sat down on the bed and the stared down at the floor. One of her brother's daughters, Audrey, was the flower girl. Audrey came running into Daphne's room.

"Aunt Daphne, look at me! I'm a flower girl."

"You look beautiful, dear," Daphne chimed back before staring back at the floor.

"Aunt Daphne, why are you so sad?" the four year old questioned.

"What are you talking about, sweetie?" Daphne asked.

"You're the saddest bride I've ever seen. Why are you sad?"

"Oh dear, your auntie is just a little nervous, that's all," Daphne replied with a fake smile on her face.

"Well I can't wait to throw the flowers, Aunt Daphne! It's going to be so much fun!" Audrey cheered before running back out of the room.

In that moment, something overcame Daphne. She no longer could worry about doing what was right. She had to do what her heart was telling her to do. And what her heart really wanted was Niles. Last night when he declared his love for her something inside of her changed. She knew that she was deeply in love with this man. She had known for weeks now that she loved him, but hearing him say that he still had feelings for only confirmed it even more.

"Daphne, hurry it up! It's almost time," her mother hollered from the hallway.

"Give me just a minute, Mum. I'll meet you downstairs."

Daphne waited several minutes until she knew her family was downstairs. Closing the door behind her, she looked both ways down the hall before turning to head to Niles' room. She hoped he would still be there, and hoped even more that Mel wouldn't be the one to answer the door.

But it was Mel that answered the door. She looked shocked to see Daphne standing before her.

"Daphne, what are you doing here? Doesn't the ceremony start in a few minutes?" Mel questioned.

"Yes. But I was just looking for Dr. Crane. I wanted to thank him for something. Is he with you?"

"What do you want to thank him for?" Mel suspiciously asked.

Daphne hesitated. "Oh, just something he told me last night. A good piece of advice. I thought I might catch him before I'm caught up in the rest of me day."

"Well he said he had to run out to the Winnebago. He wanted to grab his insect repellent before everything got started." Mel answered cautiously.

"Thank you. I'll see you in a bit, Mel." Daphne whispered, knowing what she was about to do would cause a waterfall of destruction.

Daphne ran as fast as she could for the elevator and pressed the button several times as she tried to keep her knees from buckling from under her.

When she got to the lobby, she looked around in a panicked manner, hoping to avoid anyone that would be looking for her. But there was her bridal party.

"Daphne! Come on!" her mother bellowed from across the room. "We've not got time for you to be taking your sweet old time!"

"Mum, I've just got to run to the loo. I'll be back in a minute."

"Oh for God's sakes, Daphne!"

Daphne ran to the bathroom as fast as she could. She needed to find a way out of the building and get to Niles at the Winnebago before he returned to Mel.

She noticed a large open window before her. It was almost as if fate were suddenly on her side. She climbed through the opening, praying that no one would see her from outside.

Once she was free from the hotel, Daphne set her sights on the Winnebago. There was no turning back after this. But she knew that she had to choose her true love. What good would living a lie do for her or Donny? It would be difficult in the coming weeks, but she knew that Niles was worth the risk.

As she approached the Winnebago, her stomach was in knots. But once she was with Niles, she knew the knots would turn to a feeling of calm and serenity. She lifted her hand. Knock, knock, knock.


	2. Niles

So, this is what a broken heart really feels like, Niles thought as he watched Daphne walk back inside the hotel. Not what he felt when Maris left or even when he witnessed Daphne accept Donny's proposal. To hear her say that she loves him but can't be with him, that was his new definition of a broken heart.

Niles turned away from the hotel room and stood in lone silence. Yes, he could hear the sounds from the party inside Frasier's room, but in his head there was initially silence. Soon, however, his mind started racing. He couldn't comprehend what had just happened in the last ten minutes. One minute he's dancing with his new wife, and the next he was declaring his love for the true love of his life - the woman he never imagined he stood a chance with. But Frasier had spilled the beans and now everything was out in the open. There was no going back from here. Daphne knew how he felt, and he knew how she felt. How was he going to face her tomorrow, or even ever again? How was he going to face Mel?

Niles decided he needed to find Frasier. He mustered his way through the crowd inside the hotel room party, hoping and praying he could find Frasier before Mel found him. He remembered that his father would be in the lobby, so he turned for the elevator and decided that was his best bet.

Luckily, he was right. Frasier was conversing with Martin in front of the fireplace. Frasier saw Niles scurrying towards him and quickly jumped to his feet.

"What happened?" Frasier asked.

The painful look coming from Niles' eyes told the whole story.

"Oh, Niles," Frasier continued. "Here, sit here," he said to Niles, pointing at the chair between him and Martin.

"She's still going to marry him. She told me she loves me, but she's going to marry him anyway."

"Son, I'm so sorry," Martin softly said.

Niles raised his eyebrows.

"Frasier told me what happened."

"Did she say why?" Frasier inquired.

"She said she made a promise to Donny and has to keep it. She loves me, but has no idea how we would be together. I just think she's scared."

"When she talked to me the other day it sounded to me like she was ready to leave Donny. She's probably just scared of hurting him though," Frasier admitted.

"Putting the needs of others above her own. Sounds just like her," Martin said.

"What are you going to do?" Frasier asked.

"I don't know. I'm not sure how I'm supposed to go back upstairs and be around Mel pretending like nothing happened," Niles said in a painful tone.

"I'm so sorry, Niles. You took a chance though, and at least now you know you tried," Frasier said, trying to cheer him up.

"She kissed me, Frasier."

"She did?"

"Yes, and now all I'll ever feel is her lips against mine for that one moment and know that I can never feel it again. For a split second though, I was on top of the world."

"Niles, I wish there was something we could do for you," Martin heartbreakingly declared.

"I just need to be alone. Or at least I need to tell Mel I'm tired and try to sleep." Niles stood up and pointed towards the elevators. "I've, I've gotta go." He quickly turned and started to walk away.

"Niles!" Frasier shouted.

Niles didn't respond. Instead, he decided he had to try and convince Mel that he needed a good night's sleep. Despite her attempts to turn him on when he returned to their room, he was able to convince her that he wasn't in the mood. Instead, he would be alone with his thoughts for at least the next eight hours. There would be no sleep for him tonight though. Images of Daphne entrapped his thoughts as he lay still in his bed next to his sleeping wife.

How did this happen, he thought. He had so many questions. How long had she known about his feelings? How long had she felt this way about him? The idea that they both loved each other without the other knowing tugged at his heartstrings. He started replaying recent moments with Daphne in his head. When he had burned his hand while they were cooking, she had rubbed ointment on it so tenderly. She had recently told him how beautiful his eyes were after he complimented hers. And her surprise shower. God, she looked so beautiful that night. Had she put on a brave face that entire evening?

Niles glanced at the clock. 3:30 AM. Several hours had now passed since he had poured his heart out and he only felt worse with every passing minute. His stomach churned at the thought of watching Daphne marry another man in only a matter of hours. He knew he was going to have to try and move forward with Mel though, right? It wasn't her fault he had married her on a whim. If Daphne could give her heart to someone else, then he could too, couldn't he? His head tried to tell him that he really wanted Mel, but what his heart really wanted was Daphne.

Morning came and Niles realized he was lucky if he got an hour of sleep. His body ached like his heart, but he had to try and make it through the day. Mel was cheerful as she suggested they order room service for breakfast. Good, he thought. One less chance that I'll run into someone I don't want to see downstairs.

As noon came and went, Mel was starting to become aware that something was off with Niles. He had been nearly silent all morning, spewing one-word answers as she tried to make conversation with her new husband.

"Niles, you look fantastic," Mel complimented, helping him put on his boutonniere.

"Thank you, darling. You as well," he whispered, barely able to get the words out.

"Niles, what's the matter? You've been acting weird all day."

"It's nothing, sweetheart. I just didn't sleep well. I'll feel better once we get home and can get settled," he lied.

"Well, we have a long day ahead of us. You better drink some more coffee," Mel encouraged.

"You're right. I think I'll run downstairs and get some from the café. I need to run out to the Winnebago too. I think Dad's bug repellent is in there. The mosquitoes here are awful and you know how they love me."

"Well, the ceremony starts soon. Do you have time to do all that?"

"Yeah, it'll be fine. I'll just meet you downstairs before it starts."

"Okay, honey," Mel replied, leaning in to give him a kiss.

Niles mustered up enough courage to reciprocate, but in reality he didn't want to even touch her. Every new word he said, and every new action he executed was a lie. He started to leave the hotel room.

"I love you," Mel said softly.

"I love you," Niles replied, without turning around to look her in the eyes.

As he entered the hallway, Niles exhaled a large sigh of relief. It was his first moment alone in hours. At this point, he knew he would not be able to watch Daphne get married. It would just bring more agony to his already broken heart. The Winnebago would act as a fine hiding place, he thought. Parked far enough from the hotel, he thought there might be a chance no one would see him go in.

Alone with his thoughts once again, Niles settled into the Winnebago. It was such a beautiful day, and no one deserved to have her wedding day in a setting like this more than Daphne. He just wished it would be him at the end of aisle waiting to take her hand.

As he exhaled slowly, the Winnebago door opened to reveal Frasier and Martin. They had come to check on him. And while they briefly cheered him up, it wasn't enough to get him to leave with them. He still needed to be alone to ponder how he would mend his broken heart. Little did he know, his life was about to change with a sudden knock, knock, knock.


	3. In the Winnebago

They needed just a few more moments together before the tides of hurt and destruction would start to turn. She had knocked. He had welcomed her. And now they knew what their hearts really wanted. She wanted him and he wanted her. No more persistent questions in her mind. No more broken heart for him. They were madly in love and were going to commit to each other. But the elephant in the room was lingering, and it had to be addressed with their current significant others.

Niles pulled the Winnebago back to into its place outside of the hotel. No doubt that everyone was wondering what was going on by now. Daphne knew that everyone was probably looking for her, and Donny was most likely in a frenzied mess. Niles realized that Mel had to be questioning his whereabouts as he had been gone much too long to fetch insect repellent. The mess was about to come, and they just wanted to savor each other a little bit longer.

"Ready for this?" Daphne asked, raising an eyebrow at Niles.

"Not really. But if it means that I'm one step closer to being with you, then I'm ready to do what I have to do," Niles replied.

He reached for her hand as he unbuckled himself.

"You look beautiful today, you know?" Niles complimented, giving Daphne a small smile.

"Thank you. I guess it's a bit awkward, you seeing me like this and all."

"I suppose your dress is meant for someone else, but I don't care. You're beautiful anyway. You're always beautiful," he replied.

"And you're mighty handsome," she replied.

God, he adored her.

"Niles, can I ask you something?"

His face gleamed at the sound of her calling him that. It was something so simple, but it meant the world to him. "Of course," he responded, unable to hide his eager smile.

"What?" she grinned back.

"I just like hearing you say my name, that's all."

She squeezed his hand and then proceeded with her question. "I know I asked you this last night, but how come you didn't tell me sooner? You know, about your feelings?"

"Trust me, Daphne. I promise you, I tried. Between Maris and other things that got in the way, I just never found the courage. I came so close and was ready to tell you when my divorce was final, but then you started dating Donny. You seemed happy. And how could I get in the way of that? But even if you hadn't started seeing Donny, I still don't know if I would have been able to find the right words to tell you. I was scared you wouldn't see me in that way."

Daphne gazed at Niles with a look of sweet desire in her eyes. "I see you," she softly replied. "I see you."

His blue eyes sparkled in the daylight. She loved the way he looked in his suit today. Undoubtedly, he was the most gorgeous man she had ever laid her eyes on.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course," Daphne answered.

"Who told you about my feelings? And how long have you known?"

"It was Frasier," she said slowly, hesitated that it would upset Niles.

"Frasier?!" Niles exclaimed.

"Shhh," Daphne ordered, placing a finger over her lips.

"Frasier?" Niles repeated, whispering this time.

"Yes, when his back went out and he was hopped up on those pain meds. There was a misunderstanding about him having feelings for me, and he revealed that it was actually you. But until the other day, he wasn't even aware that he'd told me."

"He wasn't?"

"No, when I had me chat with him about how I felt about you, I told him that he'd let your secret out," Daphne confessed.

"You've known all these months? Oh how I wish," he started to say.

"It's alright. It doesn't matter now. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere," Daphne assured him.

"I just can't believe he told you. I guess either way, I'm glad he did."

"I know I'm glad. It led me to realizing me feelings for you. Feelings I think I realized I've had for a long time, but in the back of my mind I just didn't know what they meant," Daphne admitted.

"I can't wait to take you on a proper date, Daphne. "Oh, how I've wanted to say that for so long," Niles said, his smile sparkling like the stars in the sky.

"I can't wait either," Daphne responded. "But first we've got to take care of business." She paused. "We should get this over with."

As they both stood up and prepared to leave the Winnebago, nervousness rushed through both of their bodies. As much as they were both excited for the chance to finally be together, this kind of uneasiness was only natural in a situation like this.

"Hey," Niles softly said, turning his love interest towards him. "I love you."

"I love you too, Niles," she responded. "I'll find you soon, okay?"

"Okay," he nodded.

Then they embraced. The feeling of Daphne in his arms pushed the nervousness out of his body, replacing it with euphoria like he had never experienced. And for Daphne, her nervousness was substituted with a sense of relief. Relief that she could now let this man hold her in his arms, knowing it was exactly where she wanted to be.

They made their exit from the Winnebago, with Niles helping Daphne with her dress as she stepped down. The tides were about to turn.


	4. Necessary Confrontations & Happy Hearts

With eyes of friends and family locked on her, Daphne entered the hotel lobby warily. She stared at the ground as she put one foot in front of the other, carrying her dress as she moved closer to the center of the lobby. Looking up, she moved her eyes from left to right, scanning the room for her fiancé. The first faces of comfort she noticed were that of Frasier and Martin, who both nodded at her with looks of support, almost as if they knew what was about to happen. The sense of encouragement ended abruptly when she heard the sound of her mother hollering from behind.

"Daphne!? Where have you been? You're late to your own bloody wedding!"

"Mum, just give me a moment, please. Where's Donny?" she asked with a tremble coming from her voice.

"I'm right here, honey," Donny replied, emerging from behind a crowd of his friends and family.

"Donny, can we go outside?" she asked. "Somewhere private," she mouthed silently to him.

As Daphne asked this question, Niles appeared in the same doorway Daphne had just come through. This confirmed what they already thought to be true, as Frasier and Martin smiled to themselves.

"Honey, what's going on?" Donny inquired nervously.

"Niles?" Mel asked right after she noticed him enter the room.

"Donny, come with me," Daphne urged, taking hold of his hand and leading him towards the gardens.

"Niles, what's going on?" Mel asked quicker this time, suddenly becoming aware that something was definitely off.

"Mel, why don't we go back to our room. I need to talk to you," he said, pointing towards the elevators as he walked in front of her.

Hand-in-hand, Daphne and Donny went out another door, entering the beautiful garden in which they were set to marry at any moment.

"Daphne, please tell me what's going on," Donny insisted as they made their way further from the hotel.

As fear overcame her eyes, she turned to face Donny. It was time to tell him the truth.

"Oh, Donny. You have done absolutely nothing wrong. You have given me everything I could ever ask for and I'd be the luckiest woman in the world to marry you."

"Daph?" he asked, his eyes pleading with hers.

"That being said, I guess there's no easy way to tell you this. I'm in love with Niles and I can't marry you."

There, she had finally told him the truth. But the truth was too much for him to bear, and his legs collapsed from underneath him, causing him to tumble to the ground in the middle of the rock garden.

"Donny, are you alright?" Daphne asked as he began to fall. "Donny!"

Daphne ran back to the hotel, rushing into the lobby. "Someone fetch some water!" she demanded to the crowd of onlookers.

"What is going on?" Donny's mother hollered.

"Mrs. Douglas," Daphne began, before Donny's mom interrupted her.

"What did you do to my son? You damn well better not be breaking his heart!"

"What is going on now, Daphne?" her mother shouted, running outside behind Donny's mom.

Someone handed Daphne a glass of water, and she rushed back outside behind the two screaming mothers. Donny's mother was kneeling beside him, helping him sit up after hitting his head. He appeared dazed at first, but after he caught sight of Daphne coming towards him, he seemed to quickly gain consciousness.

"Here, drink this," Daphne insisted, handing him the glass.

"Donny, what's going on?" Mrs. Douglas asked.

"She's calling off the wedding, Mom. She's in love with someone else."

"In love with someone else?!" Daphne's own mother yelled. "Who?"

"That doesn't matter right now. Donny, are you alright?" Daphne asked.

"Niles Crane. Someone I thought was my friend," Donny whispered.

"Niles who?" Daphne's mom said.

"Frasier's brother," Donny answered for her.

"Dr. Crane's brother?" her mother shouted again.

"Mum, quiet down. That doesn't matter right now," Daphne maintained.

"The hell it doesn't!" Mrs. Douglas roared.

"Can I please talk to Donny alone?" Daphne asked.

"That's not necessary. Please leave," Donny demanded, glaring at Daphne from his place on the ground.

"Donny," Daphne tried to say.

"Leave!" he screamed, a sea of red overtaking his face.

Daphne ran inside as fast as the constraints of her wedding dress would allow. All she wanted to do was find Niles and leave.

* * *

While Daphne was delivering her news to Donny, Niles led Mel into their hotel room, ignoring her request to know what was happening while they rode the elevator.

"Mel, I don't know how to tell you this," he started, unsure of how to continue.

"What Niles?"

He moved in front of her and could see the concern in her eyes. "I'm in love with Daphne. I have been for years and I thought I had moved on. But I haven't moved on. She and I have decided we want to be together and I need a divorce. I'm so sorry."

Silence.

"Mel?"

Silence.

"Mel did you hear what I just said? Say something. Anything."

She screamed so loud that everyone three floors down could surely hear every last shriek. Niles hesitated, unsure of how to respond to her reaction. He allowed her to finish, and then tried to calm her down as she started yelling at him.

"You're leaving me!? You're fucking leaving me? For Daphne!?"

"Mel, I," he tried to say.

"Daphne!?"

"She's, she's my," he continued, knowing there was nothing he could possibly say to make this situation any easier.

"Is that what you two were doing alone in Frasier's room last night? Planning your little getaway?

"We were just talking. That's all," he lied.

"Get out now," Mel demanded.

"Mel, please let me…" Niles tried to explain.

"Get your bags and get out!" Mel commanded sternly.

Niles obeyed. He quickly collected his suitcase and went back to the lobby. All he wanted to do was find Daphne and get out of there. Mel had driven the two of them up the prior day, so he knew he would need to ride back with his Frasier and his dad. He hoped that they would have room to bring Daphne along.

Niles entered the lobby to find Daphne and her entire family surrounding her. Her mother was screaming nonsense at her, while her drunken brothers had clearly started to continue on with their party now that there would be no ceremony. Slowly, Niles approached Daphne from behind, hoping he could rescue her from the bombardment of her mother's words.

"Is this him? The fool you're leaving a lawyer to run off with?"

"Mum, this is Dr., err Niles," Daphne said, catching herself before she called him Dr. Crane. He was certainly no longer just Dr. Crane. "He's Dr. Crane's brother."

"And what do you have to say for yourself, ruining me daughter's wedding day?" Daphne's mother confronted.

"I, I um," Niles faltered.

"He didn't ruin the day. I made this decision myself. I'm in love with him, Mum."

As Daphne was trying to defend herself, Frasier and Martin had returned to the lobby with their bags in hand. Frasier realized he needed to get the couple out of there before Donny and Mel returned to the scene.

"Niles, shall we go?" Frasier asked.

"Well, uh, can't we let Daphne finish with her family?" he whispered, turning away so that Daphne's mom wouldn't overhear. It didn't work.

"Leaving already, are we?" her mother interrupted.

"Mum, I need to be off. Obviously I can't leave with Donny. Simon will take you and the boys to the airport as planned. I'm sorry that you came all this way for it to end like this."

"Daphne, you are something else. You can never make up your mind. Now you go back out there and tell Donny that you're going to marry him," her mother insisted.

"I can't do that. I'm not in love with him. I'm in love with him," Daphne admitted, pointing to Niles and grabbing his hand in the process.

As Daphne hashed it out with her mother, Donny and Mrs. Douglas emerged from the garden. His face was angry upon seeing Niles, and Niles knew he was about to be confronted. He released Daphne's hand.

"Niles Crane," Donny said, drawing both syllables out as slowly as possible. "So it was you all along."

"Donny, I'm so sorry."

"Donny, please, we will get out of your way," Daphne begged.

"In the back of my mind, I knew something had changed with you over the last few months," he admitted, looking Daphne directly in her somber eyes. "But I never would have guessed it would have turned out to be Niles."

"I'm so sorry," Daphne said, completely unsure of what else there was left to say.

"I thought we were friends," Donny uttered to Niles.

"We were, Donny. I never meant for anyone to get hurt," Niles replied.

"I guess it was true then. When Maris accused you of being in love with Daphne during your divorce proceedings. It was actually true," Donny said, breathing heavily.

"Yes, it was true," Niles admitted.

"Well who am I to stand in the way? She's all yours. I don't want her." Donny said in an agonizing tone, then turning towards Daphne. "Goodbye, Daphne."

"Goodbye, Donny," she replied.

Donny and his mother continued across the lobby, disappearing into the elevator bay as the rest of their friends and families watched what was unfolding in utter shock.

"Well, this was all very lovely," Daphne's mother sarcastically said. "I'm off to find your brothers, Daphne. You come visit me soon, okay?"

"I will, Mum," Daphne answered, bending down to give her mother a hug.

The crowd began to disperse as it was finally clear the ceremony was not happening. Daphne could tell that some of her friends wanted to approach and get more information, but they knew better and left her alone with the three Crane men.

"Can we go now?" Daphne asked, her eyes begging Frasier to get them out of there.

* * *

The commotion had finally ended. Or at least for today. But now they could be together, even if it was just for a two-hour car ride. There was conversation about what had happened, but frankly, Niles and Daphne didn't want to talk about it anymore. They sat together in the backseat of Frasier's car, steering the conversation in another direction after passing Daphne's family in the Winnebago.

Eventually, the group became quiet, evident that exhaustion was starting to set in. Daphne stared out the window of the car, as she felt Niles' hand take hold of hers. He gently rubbed her index finger with his thumb, sending a sensation of comfort through her entire body. Her thoughts moved from the guilt she felt over leaving Donny to Niles and the amazing man she would now be calling her boyfriend. Months of yearning to have him in her life, from friend to potential lover, had built up to this moment. He was everything she had never really known she wanted until now, and it was the most wonderful feeling in the world to feel his hand in hers.

He turned to look at her, just wanting to cherish this moment. A moment that was seven years in the making; a moment he had dreamed about so many times. She returned his gaze, allowing their eyes to speak to each other in their own language of love. She was breathtakingly beautiful, he thought, and now she was his girlfriend. Her infectious smile ricocheted a smile from him, as if they were two giddy teenagers discovering love for the first time. And in a way they had done just that, both finally realizing what movie love felt like.

It was hard to say goodbye that afternoon, as Frasier dropped Niles off at the Montana. They agreed to give Niles and Daphne a moment together before leaving. Niles took her into his arms, squeezing her tightly and then reminded her that everything was going to be okay.

"This will be hard, but we'll get through it," he said, brushing the loose strands of hair away from her eyes.

"I know we will," Daphne started to say. "Listen, I'm sorry about leaving you like I did last night. I was confused and scared, and as soon as I left you on that balcony, all my heart wanted was to find you and say I love you again."

"It's okay, Daphne. This has been overwhelming. We're here now though, and that's all that matters."

"It's been such a long day, and yet somehow I don't think I will sleep tonight," she replied. "I'm pretty sure I'll be thinking about you."

"I'll be thinking about you," Niles echoed.

And then their mouths touched, lightly at first, but then deeper as their emotions took over. They explored each other for several minutes, not giving a damn that there were onlookers outside of Niles' building.

"I love you, Niles," Daphne said as the kiss came to and end, her forehead touching his.

"I love you too. I'll come over first thing tomorrow, okay?" he promised.

"Okay," she replied.

Their hands touched again before Daphne turned to walk away. She spun around one more time after she was halfway back to Frasier's car, stealing another glance of the man who was still looking at her. He blew her a kiss. She smiled back.

* * *

When 11:30PM had rolled around, Daphne found herself unable to sleep. It should have been all that she wanted to do, but the events of the day kept playing over and over again in her mind. She knew it was late, but there was only one thing that would make her feel better. She reached for the phone beside her bed and decided to dial despite the hour.

"Hello?" Niles' voice responded.

"Niles?" she answered.

"Daphne. Is everything okay?"

"It's fine. I just wanted to hear your voice," she confessed. "I hope I didn't wake you up."

He blushed on the other end of the phone. "No, no. I'm still up. And there's no one else I'd rather talk to before going to bed."

"How was the rest of your evening?" Daphne asked.

"It was good. I made a quick dinner and unpacked. I've just been reading for a little while."

"Oh, yeah?" she asked.

"Well, that's kind of a lie. I've been reading, but I couldn't really tell you what I've read. I've been thinking about you this whole time."

"I've been thinking about you too. I'm really happy, Niles. I know this is brand new and there will be hard roads ahead, but I'm really happy that you're in my life now."

"I'm happy too, honey. You have no idea how long I've waited for this."

"Actually, I think I do. Seven years?" she asked, laughing at the same time.

"You got me. That sounds about right," he responded.

"Well, I won't keep you. I know we should both try and get some sleep. Just wanted to say I love you one more time."

"I love you too, Daphne," Niles beamed. "I'll see you in the morning, okay."

"I can't wait. Goodnight," Daphne said.

"Goodnight."

Neither of them slept that night. But both laid awake realizing their hearts had exactly what they wanted.


End file.
